User talk:Jdogno7
Antisemitism Every source I have seen is defining antisemitism as "extreme hatred or prejudice against Jews". Not once have I seen the definition also include Muslims. I'm not sure where you're getting your sources from, and it matters not if Muslims are considered Semites. We go by popular definition here. "Streamlining signature" If you're going to keep so-called streamlining your signature, by removing the two hyphens at the beginning of each and every one, why put in the hyphens in the first place? There is a signature button at the top left corner of the page every time you're editing something; use it instead. UnSub-Zero (talk) 11:04, January 27, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, I demand an answer. UnSub-Zero (talk) 11:16, January 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I gave you an answer on your talk page. Jdogno7 (talk) 11:20, January 27, 2017 (UTC) :::I noticed. Hopefully you put my advice to good use. UnSub-Zero (talk) 11:21, January 27, 2017 (UTC) What advice would that be? Jdogno7 (talk) 11:27, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Blocked I have blocked you for edit warring. This is not the forum to change how society uses any term- or more specifically, how Law and Order used the term. If you continue to edit war after the block, you will be blocked for longer. 31dot (talk) 11:34, January 27, 2017 (UTC) "I have blocked you for edit warring. This is not the forum to change how society uses any term- or more specifically, how Law and Order used the term. If you continue to edit war after the block, you will be blocked for longer.": "I have blocked you for edit warring.", How am I edit warring? "This is not the forum to change how society uses any term- or more specifically, how Law and Order used the term.", What are you mad about there? Is it because I wrote this: "Why not? If a term is used in an inaccurate manner even by the majority of the human populace, then those who are aware of the correct usage should try to encourage others to use it more accurately. Does not LAO SVU encourage the idea of overcoming ignorance? Jdogno7 (talk) 09:18, January 27, 2017 (UTC) "If you continue to edit war after the block, you will be blocked for longer.", What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I can't defend my opinion on a given matter? Jdogno7 (talk) 11:53, January 27, 2017 (UTC) You posted to the Memory Alpha test wiki. First, that is a test wiki and not the actual Memory Alpha; Second, issues with this wiki should not be carried over to other wikis, they should be dealt with here. I have kept your ability to edit this page if you wish to comment (though it can be removed if needed). 31dot (talk) 14:50, January 27, 2017 (UTC) "I have kept your ability to edit this page if you wish to comment (though it can be removed if needed).": "I have kept your ability to edit this page if you wish to comment...", I had no way of knowing that. "(though it can be removed if needed).", Is that meant to be a threat? Are you saying that if I write something that you don't like, you will block me completely? Jdogno7 (talk) 01:57, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Edit warring is repeatedly reversing an edit or edits that one made to a page in order to protect them. You did so at Mitch Carroll and other pages. This is generally considered disruptive; once a disagreement about an edit is known, the user attempting to make a change (you, in this case) must start a discussion on the relevant article talk page and attempt to gain consensus for it. Failing to do so in this case is enough to block you; furthermore, you seem to have a broader issue with the use of the term "anti-semite" or "anti-semetic" by society as a whole; this small corner of the internet isn't the forum to get people to use the term as you feel it should be; we use it 1) as the Law and Order shows used it, and 2) as society understands it. Using this wiki as a platform for social change isn't in keeping with its purpose, which is to create and maintain an encyclopedia about Law and Order- which is another reason to block you. You can defend and post your opinion on talk pages, but you cannot continually reverse removals of your edit just because you think they are correct. You must discuss them- and if the discussion does not go your way, you must respect that. 31dot (talk) 15:02, January 27, 2017 (UTC) "Edit warring is repeatedly reversing an edit or edits that one made to a page in order to protect them.": Understood. "You did so at Mitch Carroll and other pages.": How so? "This is generally considered disruptive; once a disagreement about an edit is known, the user attempting to make a change (you, in this case) must start a discussion on the relevant article talk page and attempt to gain consensus for it.": I did discuss the issue about the specifics of AntiSemitism. "Failing to do so in this case is enough to block you; furthermore, you seem to have a broader issue with the use of the term "anti-semite" or "anti-semetic" by society as a whole; this small corner of the internet isn't the forum to get people to use the term as you feel it should be; we use it 1) as the Law and Order shows used it, and 2) as society understands it.": How did I fail "to do so in this case"? "Using this wiki as a platform for social change isn't in keeping with its purpose, which is to create and maintain an encyclopedia about Law and Order- which is another reason to block you.": This is not about political correctness. This is about technical correctness. "You can defend and post your opinion on talk pages, but you cannot continually reverse removals of your edit just because you think they are correct.": I gave reasons for my changes. "You must discuss them- and if the discussion does not go your way, you must respect that.": I did and do discuss them. I do respect that. Jdogno7 (talk) 05:08, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :You made the same edit to Mitch Carroll five times, three on the same day; both of which would be enough to get you blocked on Wikipedia. 31dot (talk) 09:20, January 28, 2017 (UTC) I did not revert back the edit without asking for clarification or giving an explanation to back up my point. Jdogno7 (talk) 11:09, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :It's still edit warring. Once an edit is disputed, it should be left alone and discussed. 31dot (talk) 20:38, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Okay. I understand. I will take note of that in future. Can I come back if I can prove I am capable of doing that? Jdogno7 (talk) 00:09, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :No. It is my understanding that you are to serve out your full block. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:22, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :The more you try to remove my message, the more I become vindictive of you in reality. So do everyone a favor and stop with this immature behavior. You are going to rack up a bad record for yourself in this Wikia. UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:46, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :Also, it wouldn't be harassment if didn't keep trying to remove my message and perhaps let 31dot voice his input about my opinion. Do not try to place all of the blame on others. UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:50, January 29, 2017 (UTC)